Prussia in Wonderland
by sparkleduck13
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt just wanted to hang out with his boyfriend Roderich Edelstein, but what he got was way more than a hang out session.


** PRUSSIA IN WONDERLAND**

Gilbert Beilschmidt had wanted to hang out with his boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein, but he couldn't find him anywhere. "Roderich?" Gilbert suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye "Roderich?" Roderich darted out from behind a tree. Gilbert rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Roderich had a bunny tail & ears. Gilbert followed Roderich curious to where he was going, suddenly Roderich disappeared, Gilbert walked to where Roderich had disappeared & screamed as he fell down into a hole.

Moments later he crashed into the grass of Wonderland, Gilbert got up & looked around, there were weird shaped clouds, purple grass, an orange sky, & the weirdest, tallest flowers Gilbert had ever seen, down the middle of the landscape was an neon pink tiled road. "Oh no! This simply won't do!" The British accented voice seemed to be coming from the sky."Who are you?" "It does not matter! What matters is that I have to change you out of that dreadful outfit!"

Gilbert's clothes started glowing "Hey! What are you doing, stop!" Gilbert's clothes stopped glowing, he stared at his clothes, Gilbert was wearing a pastel pink maid dress that went to the knees with high socks that had a bow on each sock & black girl shoes, Gilbert also noticed that he had a bow on either side of his head. "What the-! What am I in? Hello, hello?"

Gilbert sighed & started up the neon pink road he followed it until he came to a crossroad that branched into two directions, one sign was in Japanese so Gilbert couldn't understand it, the second said 'Mad Hatter'. Gilbert had no idea who the Mad Hatter was, but he decided it was his best option, Gilbert went up the path until he saw the most twisted, tilted, most I seriously can't believe that's standing, most why would somebody live in that, most colorful house he had ever seen.

On the front lawn there was a large picnic table with people in weird clothing sitting around it, Gilbert ran to it. "Hello!" "Oh, you must be Gilbert." The British accented voice Gilbert had heard earlier came from behind an antique looking green office chair. "Yes, that's me" The person in the chair turned around & Gilbert froze." Allow me to introduce myself I am the Mad Hatter."

Sitting in the chair was Arthur Kirkland, wearing a tall purple top hat, a blue dress shirt with a red vest that had black stripes on it, & pinstriped pants. "Everyone this is Gilbert!" Everyone started piling around Gilbert,

the first person that came up to him was Alfred Jones, who was a brown rabbit, next was Francis Bonnefoy who was a caterpillar, next came Matthew Williams who was a mushroom, next came Ludwig Beilschmidt who was the King Of Clovers, next was Arthur's fiancée Antonio Fernandez Carriedo who was the Cheshire Cat,

next was Ludwig's fiancée Feliciano Vargas who was a mouse(Roderich had not yet proposed to Gilbert even though they'd been dating 7 years), Roderich, whom Gilbert had just noticed was still sitting at the table.

"Do any of you know how to get out of here?" "You'll have to talk to the Queen Of Hearts." "How do I find her?" "Follow me." Roderich rose up & started walking back down the neon pink road, he turned around, "Well come on." Gilbert hesitated, then followed.

Roderich led Gilbert past the Japanese sign to a red, white, & pink castle with hearts filling every space available. Roderich knocked on the door & Eduard Von Brock, Raivis Galante & Toris Laurinaitis, who were card guards opened the door, Gilbert stepped inside, saw Ivan Braginski was the Queen Of Hearts, & screamed as he fell down into another hole.

Gilbert woke up & found he was on Roderich's couch. He sat up & found he was still in the dress he had been in for the party at Roderich's house, Gilbert inferred that he had passed out & that Roderich had put him on the couch.

Looking around he saw Arthur who was cuddled with Antonio, Alfred, Francis, Matthew,& Ludwig who was cuddled with Feliciano. Suddenly, Roderich walked in "Okay, everybody wake up!" Gilbert suddenly noticed a box in his hand & opened it,

Gilbert stared at the object curiously.

Inside was a white gold ring with three dark blue sapphire in the middle.

Gilbert looked up at Roderich, & was surprised when he found that Roderich was rite in front of him.

Roderich took the box from him, knelt down,& held out the box towards Gilbert, so it

showed the ring. Roderich cleared his throat & blushed. Francis turned on his phone to

videotape so he could show it to the countries that weren't here at the next world meeting.

"**_Gilbert Beilschmidt, you are my one & only,_**

**_ the light & love of my life._**

**_ You're a _****_wonderful _****_person who brightens my day, _**

**_& has been with me through the thick & _****_thin, as well as _****_everything in between. _**

**_I love whatever you do, as long as you're _****_enjoying yourself,_**

**_ you're a _****_hardworking person who won't stop until you finish _****_something,_**

**_ & put your whole heart into _****_whatever you do._**

**_ I love you with all my heart & if you'll allow me, I want to spend the rest _****_of my life _**

**_with a person as wonderful as you._**

**_ Most people only get to dream about even _****_meeting a person as fantastic as you _**

**_are, _**

**_I feel so lucky to have you in my life."_**

Roderich's previously light pink blush was now a full blown scarlet. He cleared his throat again & nervously adjusted his collar.

**_Gilbert Beilschmidt will you marry me?"_**

Gilbert was speechless, tears slowly started to fall down his cheeks. "Gilbert?"

Gilbert slowly nodded his head & more tears fell down his cheeks."**YES**"


End file.
